


The wrong kind of bondage

by SnapeLove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Captured, Challenge Response, F/M, Funny, Short One Shot, Silly, bound!not in a good way, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnapeLove/pseuds/SnapeLove
Summary: Just a silly drabble on how spicing up one's sex life can go wrong.





	The wrong kind of bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment purposes, no money is being made from it.
> 
> A/N: Written for FB page prompt challenge "family bonding"

Hermione pulled on her bonds and huffed, the adrenaline pumping through her veins, she tugged again to no avail.

“Just try to relax, it will be over soon…” her husband rumble behind her back.

“Easy for you to say.” she hissed.

“Not quite...” he replied.

“When you said that you wanted to spice up our sex life - I didn’t know you had this in mind...” she grumbled.

“I can imagine, but just for further references - does it working?”

“Severus, this is not a time for jokes!”

“Nothing much else we could do at the moment,” he replied evenly.

Hermione groaned with frustration and kicked the air with her bound legs.

“Will you stand still? This is no fun if you keep on kicking and tugging on the ropes, besides - you are going to injure yourself.” Severus sounded bored.

“You are maybe used to this but I certainly am not, and don’t intend to...” she growled.  

“Pitty, bondage could really spice up the things.” sighed Severus

“Bondage might,  _ not  _ this-this is most definitely  _ the wrong kind of bondage _ .” she kept on hissing and tugging on the bonds.

“Hermione, if you don’t mind getting rope burns, I do. Would you just stay put?”

“Stay put? How do you suggest we free from this by staying put?”

“By using magic after attackers return, I am quite proficient in wandless  _ Imperio _ ”.

She sighed and stopped kicking, leaning her head back to his shoulder.       


End file.
